wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brightpaththewarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Edme page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Acciala (Talk) 04:53, February 20, 2012 Welcome to the Wolves of the Beyond wikia! If you need any pointers or are confussed about something, just leave a message on my talk page. If I am not able to respond, you can always talk to my good friends Lachlana or Catibob. Don't be shy when you edit. There are always badges you can earn! Acciala 17:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) hi i'm faolanmacduncan come by my talk page if you need help! also i've seen you on wolfquest guide wiki x3 Faolanmacduncan 00:26, March 20, 2012 (UTC) those pics hi sherri! i just wanted to ask how did you color those pics? pls tell me! Faolanmacduncan 20:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC) An icon? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 22:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Chat problems it loads and I can see posts and everything. But I can't post due to the lack of enter key. My DSi and The FH chat won't load at all. WarriorCatz6 04:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Link to other chat?? Make sure they have a send button instead of an enter key (on a 3DS. the DSi wouldn't load at all and it's broken anyway) :P WarriorCatz6 04:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) LMAO! LMAO at your video! >XD I guess you like the glitch in my map xD WarriorCatz6 21:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Video Part I can do a voice part! Preferably Edme. I don't have a YouTube account yet, but I will get one soon! Jayfeather aka Faolan MacDuncan 18 remember the day you and warriorcatz cussed in chat that is why but i only banned you for a day but i will change the ban if you dont cuss on chat again Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) it was the f word or it was the s word but im pretty sure it was the f word Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) i changed your ban from 1 day to 2 hours Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) its okay just try not to do it again Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) your ban is over so you wanna chat :3 Nightwolf14 (talk) 23:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC) are you finished with your edits :3 Nightwolf14 (talk) 23:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) a wolves of the beyond vid would be awesome!!!!!!!! Nightwolf14 (talk) 12:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) are you undoing the spams? Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) thank you soo much! airmead spammed canid thunder,mine,edme,and starwolfs profiles Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) im hopeing an admin will ban airmead Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:06, August 9, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat about it when your finished Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:12, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Many Thanks! Thank you so much for restoring my profile! I owe you one now, and again, thanks. join? hey! you wanna join the wotb answers wiki? if you don't thats fine ;) (this is nightwolf i changed my username) Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) okay there is a thing that says:wikija | video games | entertainment | lifestyle. right next to all that shows your picture and your user name, click on your username thing and you will see stuff like: my talk,my preferences,help, and logout. click the help thing, then you will see some questions, click on the thing that says: change my username then type in what you want your new user name to be then your finished (it will take 2 days for your new username to finish) log in with your new username and your old pass word oh and the thing will block you for 2 days so your new user name will finish up :) i hope this helped :D Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) hahahaahahaha you said rally not really :D Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) did you type in your new username? 23:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC) hahaha i didnt login :D Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) what is the wiki called? Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) i guess the blocking thing doesnt work idk it blocked me :P Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) your welcome :) Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) hello Hello I don't believe we've met before, so I just dropped by to say hi. IAMthegreatfengo 04:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) You're probably right I'm usually on chat a lot . IAMthegreatfengo 04:47, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm on the chat if old like to join me. IAMthegreatfengo 04:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC)